Gaia (God Genesis)
Summary Gaia is the primordial of the Earth. She is known as mother nature or mother earth. Little is known about this Primordial except the fact that she and Ouranos created the titans, which eventually led to them being defeated by their sons. She birthed the monster Typhon in hopes to overthrow Zeus. Ever since then, Gaia has been keeping a low profile. No one knows of her whereabouts. However she still answers some prayers. However some believes those to simply be rumors. In truth, Gaia had been living in the mortal world living among them. Gaia is an extreme Alcoholic as she spends her time drinking Alcohol and she secretly works as a bartender. She was exposed once by an angel that came across her bar but it was kept a secret. Gaia also is a gambling addict becoming popular among mortals named Owl girl because of her skimpy outfit that resembles one. She had won tournaments in Texas hold em, blackjack, Uno, and Russian roulette in certain extremities. She is one of the greatest gamblers in the world. She makes a living on Alcohol and Gambling. To her this is more important than being mother nature. Gaia created a gambling team called Primal Hunger. They each are extremely good gamblers and each wear some type of animal outfit. They rack up money and each are more rich than billionaires but they live in a basic houses. They travel around the planet participating in the most extreme gambles. Some that even put them on the verge of life and death. One of the members was killed during a dangerous gamble. Gaia choose to not resurrect him and they were all devastated by the loss of one of their members. This did not demotivate any of them. Together they were Trillionaires. Gaia created an insane bar called Alcohol Haven. It is filled with every single type of Alochol. It has a secret speakeasy under it. This is where gambling and all sorts of illegal acts take place. It's filled with drinks that are illegal, as well as drugs. Gaia spent billions of dollars on her Alcohol Haven. Divinity Level Gaia has a divinity level of 2,850,000,000 Appearance See picture Personality Gaia is an extreme Alocholic. She loves it so much she lowered her tolerance for it so she can get messed up. She lives off of it and spent billions of dollars on an Alcohol bar. Alcohol is her favorite thing in the world. In her house she replaces all of the water in her pipes with Henessy and on some days Vodka. Sometimes she would go right under the faucet and just drink till she passes out and wanks up with a hangover. She believes it is the greatest thing ever made. She even showers in Alcohol. She actively goes out to bars and clubs to drink it among other Alcoholics. She loves drinking it with a buddy more than solo. As she likes to do competitions to see who can get fucked up faster. In some situations the people get Alcohol poisoning but she always cures them. When she get's drunk enough she usually dances. She drinks every 2 hours. Gaia likes to stash smaller bottles of Alcohol in her bra or in her bra. Gaia's second best bliss is gambling. This how she chooses to earn her money even though she can easily snap her fingers and make her dreams so. She enjoys highly risky gambles as such she enchants bullets with the ability to kill her during russian roulette. She is willing to put her life on the line for gambling. Gaia even created a team for gambling. The threat of Death does not scare her. Gaia does not care for her mother nature responsibilities. She feels as a Goddess pretending to be human she does not need to do such. She enjoys the pleasures of humans as much as Aphrodite does. From time to time she does answer prayers and give blessings. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Gaia Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Inapplicable Classification: Primordial Goddess of Nature Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mentifery (Being an primordial, she has the ability to make her thoughts become a reality), Life Manipulation (Gaia has complete control over the life forces of others), Soul Manipulation (She can create, alter, and destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Elemental Manipulation (She has complete control over elements), Flight, Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (She can manipulate dream realms in it's entirety. Being able to even kill beings there), Power Nullification (She can easily nullify the powers of lesser beings even if they have resistance), Curse Manipulation (She can inflict lesser beings with a curse of any kind of her imagination and choosing), Power Bestowal (Like God and Lucifer, she has the ability of creating beings and giving them special powers), Magic (She has control of the primordial magical forces allowing her to be able to use magic on a level that surpasses all mages) Mind Manipulation (Gaia can control the mind of others to whatever extent), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (She has complete control over astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 10), Telekinesis, Law Manipulation (Being a primordial, she can change laws, destroy laws, and create laws unless it goes against the will of a higher being), Conceptual Manipulation (She can change, create, or destroy concepts), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2. She can change the entire space time continuum of universes and even a multiverse), Time Manipulation (She can rewind time, stop time, and go forward in time as much as she wants), Dimensional Travel (She can travel throughout dimensions by creating rifts in reality, teleporting, or creating portals), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (She can create barriers out of almost anything she wants. From elemental, existence erasure, dimensional to pure telekinetic), Creation (She can create almost anything she wants out of nothing), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure (She can erase beings from existence with her thoughts), Void Manipulation (Has control over primordial nothingness that fills the void), Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense beings from beyond the universe or multiverse she is currently in), Acausality (Type 2. Impossible to make any changes to the past or future and effect her at all as she only exists in one setting) Regeneration (High-Godly), Can kill immortals Resistance to Reality Warping (Due to her complex nature, she is resistant to the effects of reality warping unless a higher being decrees it), Matter Manipulation (High resistance, unless a by a higher being), Time Manipulation (Due to her complex nature, stopping time does not make her immobile. Due to only being present in one place at one time, she is not affected by the effects of the past and future), Power Nullification (In order for someone to be able to nullify her powers, they would have to be infinitely superior to her), Mind Manipulation (She is resistant to all forms of mind manipulation except illusions) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Equal to Nyx and Azura) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to God) Lifting Strength: Universal (Comparable to God) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ (Equal to God) Durability: Multiverse level+ (Equal to God) Stamina: Godlike Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius. Far superior to gods, angels, and demons. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mother Creation: Gaia puts her hands together and tornado's of all elementals form around the target. They constantly damage the target as a lightning bolt crashes down and vaporizes the target as a finish. Stone Doors: Gaia puts up powerful earth rocks in front of her to defend against attacks. Nature's Course: Gaia uses the entirety of the plants on earth to attack her target. The vines, trees, and grasses stretch out to rip the target to shreds wherever they are. Lava Tsunami: Gaia forms a Tsunami made of lava behind the target, upon contact it will melt the target and their defenses into nothing. Elemental Crush: Gaia uses the powers of every single element and forms a giant from under the target. This hand dwarfs the size of the target heavily making it hard for them to escape it's grasp by flying. The hand closes quickly, and crushes the target into nothing. Great Tree: Gaia does a gesture with two fingers, a large tree comes from under the target regardless of location and attempts to penetrate the target. If it's dodged, the branches extend and try to entangle the target. Nature's Divine Purification: Gaia puts her right hand in the air, a large green ball of energy forms above it. She points her finger at the target and throws it at the them. This attack can erase beings and realms from existence. Switch Stances: Upon trying to make contact with Gaia at melee range, she can force them to turn around so their attacks miss. Great Lightning: Gaia crossed her arms, and a powerful electricity rains down from a made cloud or pre existing one, and zaps the target. This attack can vaporize whatever is hit by the lightning. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 2 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Gods Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Curse Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Astral Users Category:Dream Users Category:Primordials Category:Tier 1